kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.11
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.11 est 11ème volume volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Yukio Kasamatsu, Sōichiro Hoshi qui chante deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: As the Captain #''NEVER LOOK BACK'' #Monologue: I Made Up My Mind #''Locker room shout for tomorrow'' #''NEVER LOOK BACK (Sans voix)'' #''Locker room shout for tomorrow (Sans voix)'' Lyrics et traductions Monologue 1 = “As the Captain” As the captain, and as a point guard, is there anything I can do for the sake of the team? I’m always thinking about that. Kaijou acquired Kise this year. He loves to screw around, but he always comes through when it counts. His basketball sense is the real deal. But basketball isn’t a game you can play with only one person. For better or worse, a team depends on its ace. There are still things we want to accomplish. We’ll keep getting stronger and stronger!Monologue Traduction par grimmfeather |-| NEVER LOOK BACK = - Romaji = NEVER LOOK BACK / ato ni shiro yo Girigiri made akiramenna Mochibeeshon agete idome / jibun no hatasu beki sonzai igi de Kyougou no puraido misetsukete yaru zo / ii ka Kyouteki na kurai de bibiru yatsu ha inai / koko ni ha Kachinuitekita / sore ha oretachi mo onaji Souou no kakugo de / butsukariau zentei darou ga Dekiru ka dekinai ka ja nai / yaru koto ha kimatteru Ue ni iku tame ni kyou made / oikondekita jibun shinjiro DON’T STOP MOVING / shuuchuu kirasu na Genkai made hashiru tenshon Koe dashite michi wo shimete / ore ga sasaeru kara NEVER GIVE UP / owacchainee zo Girigiri made agaki taose Yuzurenai tsuyoi kimochi / kekka ni suru ima ga sono toki na n da Tachitomaru na kirikaete iku zo / ii na Foroo gurai ikura de mo suru ze / makasero Sorezore ga norikoeta bun no kinou ga Kono chiimu no orenai hashira ni natteru n da Kako wo tsugunau wake ja nai / sukuwareru tsumori mo nai Dare yori mo katai ishi de / hippari ageru to kimeta kara DON’T STOP BELIEVING / kachi ni yuku zo Genkai made moyasu passhon Me no mae no ima wo tsukame / soko kara tsunagaru n da NEVER LOOK BACK / ato ni shiro yo Girigiri made akiramenna Mochibeeshon agete idome / jibun no hatasu beki sonzai igi de DON’T STOP MOVING / shuuchuu kirasu na Genkai made hashiru tenshon Koe dashite michi wo shimete / ore ga sasaeru kara NEVER GIVE UP / owacchainee zo Girigiri made agaki taose Yuzurenai tsuyoi kimochi / kekka ni suru ima ga sono toki na n daRomaji & Traduction par grimmfeather - Anglais = Never look back / Put the past behind you Don’t give up ‘til the very end Find some motivation and throw down the gauntlet With the purpose you must fulfill I’ll show you the pride of a veteran school / Got it? There’s not one among us who’s frightened by a strong opponent Each team has worked their way through the ranks / Same goes for us That’s license to duke it out with a fitting sense of resolve It’s not about whether we can succeed or not We’ve already decided what we’re going to do In order to keep moving up, believe in yourself That’s what spurred you on until now Don’t stop moving / Don’t break your concentration Find the tension to keep running ‘til you reach your limit Raise your voice and choose your path / ‘Cause I’ll be here to support you Never give up / It’s not over yet Keep on fighting ‘til the very end With a strong, unyielding mindset / Now’s the time to make it happen Never stop moving / We’re gonna switch things up / Got it? I’ll back you up, no matter how many times it takes / Just leave it to me Each and every obstacle we overcame yesterday Will become an unbreakable pillar of support for this team I’m not trying to atone for the past / I don’t want to be rescued, either Since I’ve already decided to lead this team Armed with a will stronger than any other’s Don’t stop believing / We’re going to win Keep burning with passion ‘til you reach your limit Seize the moment before you / That’s what binds us together Never look back / Put the past behind you Don’t give up ‘til the very end Find some motivation and throw down the gauntlet With the purpose you must fulfill Don’t stop moving / Don’t break your concentration Find the tension to keep running ‘til you reach your limit Raise your voice and choose your path / ‘Cause I’ll be here to support you Never give up / It’s not over yet Keep on fighting ‘til the very end With a strong, unyielding mindset / Now’s the time to make it happen }} |-| Monologue 2 = “I Made Up My Mind” At last year’s Inter High, the team lost because of my mistake. Everything my senpai had worked for came to naught with a missed pass at the very last moment. I betrayed everyone’s hopes… I thought about quitting, but the coach named me captain in spite of that. At that moment, I made up my mind. I swore that I’d make us the champions—this time for sure. No matter what kind of situation the team finds itself in, I will never give up. That’s what I’ve decided, once and for all. As a captain, that’s the meaning of my existence! |-| Locker room shout for tomorrow = - Romaji = Yoshi jaa shuugou / miitingu suru zo Mazu ha shiai mae no / omaera no sokou kara Omae ha kaijou no onna no ko bakka miten ja nee Omae ha charachara tee futtenna Kinchoukan aru no ka nai no ka / rentaikan aru kota aru no ka Tennen mono soroi mo sorotte / sewa yakasuna shibaku zo hansei Kaichou ni tsuujou ni katai chiimuwaaku de Kyou mo rokkaa ruumu kara ashita wo sagase GO! FIGHT! WIN! Hai jaa tsugi / mondaiten aru ka Dou ikashite yuku ka / jibun wo haaku shiro Aa mou omae, motto yukkuri shabere ttsu no, wakkannee yo Omae mo nantoka ie! Koseiteki ni genki de kekkou / maa kachitai kimochi ha onaji ka Jiyuu sugite doitsu mo koitsu mo / choushi kuruu shibaku zo kaisan Junchou ni meisoushite kizuku chiimuwaaku de Kyou mo rokkaa ruumu kara shouri wo mezase GO! FIGHT! WIN! Shinpai ha shitenai / omaera to tsukamu sa Kaichou ni tsuujou ni katai chiimuwaaku de Kyou mo rokkaa ruumu kara ashita wo sagase Junchou ni meisoushite kizuku chiimuwaaku de Kyou mo rokkaa ruumu kara shouri wo mezasu ze GO! FIGHT! WIN! - Anglais = Titre en Anglais: “Shout for Tomorrow from the Locker Room” Alright, everybody gather ‘round / We’re gonna start our meeting First, I want to talk about your behavior before the game You, quit staring at every girl in the building! And you, stop waving to them, you showoff! Are you feeling tense or aren’t you? Can we mesh as a team or not? Every single one of these guys is a natural airhead Quit causing trouble! I’m gonna hit you! Reflect on your actions! Progressing smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room Go! Fight! Win! Alright, then—next! Is there anything we need to work on? How can we use this to our advantage? Accept yourself for who you are Ahh, geez, I told you to talk slower! I can’t understand you! And you, try saying something to them! I’m glad to see they all have their own unique style Well, I guess we all share the desire to win Each and every one of them just does whatever he wants You’re totally out of sync! I’m gonna hit you! Dismissed! We can take the scenic route and build up our teamwork Aim for victory from the moment you enter the locker room Go! Fight! Win! I’m not worried at all / I know we’re going to seize this victory together Progressing smoothly, day in and day out, with rock-solid teamwork Set your sights on tomorrow from the moment you enter the locker room We can take the scenic route and build up our teamwork We’re going to aim for victory from the moment we enter the locker room Go! Fight! Win! }} Références Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo